When Life Throw You a Hot Bitter Billionaire Guy Ask For Your Lemons!
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: "Mine." My soul mate,and Alpha said in a dominant tone. "Ummm no..." I replay,and saw how his eyes turn more black than the darkness itself. "Are you saying no to your Alpha,and mate?". He yell at me questionably making me a little scared knowing that the worst a wolf can do is said no to their Alpha. Fine never Wanted a mate she wanted to be free but life have different plans.


_**Fine P.o.v**_

My heart begins to beat ten thousand miles per hour, I think my brain stopped working already trying to take all the information that comes into my ear and then traveling till my brain, my skin turns pale as snow, and my pupils dilate and suddenly I wonder if I'm still breathing.

"_Mine." _My soul mate,and Alpha said in a dominant tone.

"Ummm no..." I replay,and saw how his eyes turn more black than the darkness itself.

"Are you saying no to your Alpha,and mate!?". He yell at me questionably making me a little scared knowing that the worst a wolf can do is said no to their Alpha,that right I'm a werewolf ,and my mate is my Alpha who is a very very hot bitter guy like all billionaire.

"As MC Hammer said you can't touch this so let me go."I replay while trying to get out of the deadly grip he had on me.

"Fine..."My mate replay in a deadly voice,no he was not saying he was fine with the way I was treating him...Fine is my name,and the way he said it was intoxicating and I hated my name for it.

"Shade..."I mock him,and look at his eyes who are not in their normal color but replace with the dark color of darkness.

"Your playing with me Fine,and when you play with fire you could get burn."He warn me,but to me that sounded more like keep playing with me you are on fire you don't worry you wont get burn.

"Really you fire or hot baby you are as cold and icy as the iceberg that hit titanic in the Atlantic ocean."I replay,and watch how his lips turn into a frown.

"You are pushing your limit."He warn yet again I heard the opposite.

Wonder how the heck I got into this situation well is easy really it all stared with a bad hair day.

(Flash Back)

"So, so, so scandalous

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning 'round like crazy  
There goes my baby". I watch how my sister sang after watching Catwoman using her brush as a microphone.

"You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet"I sang after her,and star to dance,and jump on the bed.

"You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotist me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world"We both sang at the same time,and let our hair free,so we stared to whip our hair back and front.

"Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet". We both sang,and laugh.

"Hahaha I really Like Scandalous sang by Mis-teeq."Rein replay while staring to brush her messy hair.

"Oh I love Catwoman even though she steals and stuff like that."I said while getting my bed ready to sleep.

"Freedom is power,power is freedom."Me and Rein said at the same time and stared to laugh.

"Fine you should brush your hair,is gonna be messy tomorrow."Rein warn me,but I just shrug.

"I don't want to find my mate it will try to control me in anyway,and I will never be free."I mumble already inside the bed sheets.

"Fine...mates are not that bad."She replays wile turning the lights standing on front of the door with a smile looking at me.

"Goodnight sweet dreams ."She said then left leaving the door close.

"Goodnight."I mumble then drifted unto my beautiful dreams.

* * *

"Fineeeeee wakeeee uppppppppp."I felt my body begin shake,and the person shaking me was the owner of the voice who was calling me just a min before.

"Uhg I'm up."I replay half of sleepy slapping her hands away from me.

I lazy got up the bed and headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower,and look myself in the mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."I scream,and Rein appear on the bathroom with a pan on her hand.

"What the Fuck is its going on." Rein said holding her Pan in the air like a mad woman.

"Chill tangle."I mumble,and she give me a death glare.

"What is wrong then."She ask aggravated.

"Look my hair my Freaking Hair."I yell at her pointing to my hair.

"Dam girl it looks like a porcupine."She said in disbelieve.

"I knowwwww."I yell.

"Soo...You scream for...?."She ask.

"My Hair dam it the Alpha is back and is been eleven years sense any of the pack have see him."I said in a duh tone.

"Whatever."Rein Mumble.

**_Three hours later._**

"There you look awesome."Rein said.

"Thanks."I replay.

"Look guys the Alpha is here."I guy from the pack yell.

I turn to see a guy with violet hair and violet-blue eyes,and as soon as our eyes meet I knew he was My supersonic speed he had us both in the attic.

"Mine."He said.

(End of Flashback.)

"Nannaa bla bla bla."I replay childish.

"Why you-"Shade was cut off.

"Alpha Rouge there here and they came with vampires."Shade beta Daisuke said in a worried tone.

Rouge and Vampire oh my god we are so dead.


End file.
